Registry
]] A registry was a place to record or register information. One such registry is the Vulcan Genome Registry. ( ) Vessels were often registered by agency. They may record a vessel's name, registry number, history, and basic ship information. ( ) Ship registries were used as early as the 19th century. In 1893, after overhearing a time-lost Data mentioning a starship, Samuel Clemens asked, "What registry is that!?" ( ) Throughout the 20th century, both civil and military aircraft were registered. In addition to registration, military aircraft were given serial numbers. One of these registry abbreviations, first used by American civil aviation, would later appear on Earth shuttles and starships. This was the abbreviation NC. An example of a NC registry was NC 18602 (the California Clipper). ( , , ) In the 23rd and 24th century, Starfleet vessels were able to check both historical registries from Earth and Vulcan as well as the Starfleet Registry. ( ; ) Between 2254 and 2364, registry numbers skyrocketed from the NCC-1701 of the to the NCC-87270 of the . The was not listed in any registry, although this might have been a result of the lack of unfragmented records in that era. ( ) Registry numbers and prefixes In some governments and agencies, a ship entered into a registry received a prefix that was placed before the vessel's name. This prefix was used to easily identify the vessel as belonging to that agency. A registry prefix should not be confused with a ship's prefix code. Vessel prefixes include: † With Earth's national prefixes (British HMS and Russian VK) still in use up to the founding of the Federation, it is probable that USS still meant United States Ship in the same time-frame, but we only have one example to look at. Items listed in a registry generally had a number or code to help identify the specific entry. . The reason for this practice is unknown.}} In some registries, the registry number was preceded by an abbreviation as well: Aside from the registry prefixes, Starfleet has also used letters after the main registry prefix to further define specific types of craft. This was seen in the freighter , with its registry of NCC-F1513 and the ships with the registry NCC-G1465. ( ) The first Earth ship to have warp drive installed, ''Bonaventure'', had an anomalous arrangement of the registry numbers, 10281NCC. ( ) So did , with the registry NCC-2010-5. ( ) Shuttlecraft assigned to starbases and other installations were given registries indicating their origin. Such vessels were the da Vinci SB4-0314⁄2 from Starbase 4 and the Picasso SB11-1201⁄1 from Starbase 11. ( ) The shuttlecraft Verne assigned to Relay Station 47 was simply given the registry RS-47. ( ) On Starfleet display graphics, Klingon, Romulan and Cardassian starships have had registry numbers or identification codes without a letter prefix. These include ships like the Klingon (454435), Romulan warbird (19386) and a Cardassian warship (324384950). ( ; ) In the alternate reality, an escape pod of the was registered as 313-C. Starfleet did not use registry prefixes on small craft such as jumpships and military shuttles, that were not assigned to a starship. ( ; ) Starfleet would sometimes use sequential lettering after a registry number was repeated to honor a former vessel. ( ) Examples of this include: Appendices Background information The most famous registry number, of course, is "NCC-1701" of the original . It was chosen by Matt Jefferies, who was a pilot before joining the Star Trek staff, and based the registry number on 20th century codes. In the early 20th century, the letter "N" indicated a United States origin, and the letter "C" indicated a civilian aircraft. As American craft used NC and Soviet craft used CCCC, Jeffries combined the two as NCC. His philosophy was, "If we do anything in space, we (Americans and Russians) have to do it together." In a sketch of the Enterprise, drawn by Jefferies, he states the numbers "1701" stand for the 17th cruiser design, serial number #1. http://www.trekcore.com/specials/thumbnails.php?album=3&page=5 Also, upon choosing the Enterprise s registry number, Jeffries decided that the number should be easily readable, so he was careful to avoid numbers that could be confusing, such as 3, 6 and 8. (Star Trek Magazine, issue 162, p. 25) According to the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, the registry prefix NXP was used for study models, also called pathfinders, in the development phase of a starship class. For the escort, the pathfinder was designated NXP-2365WP/T. According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia, the registry prefix for the SS Odin was NGL and for the it was NDT. Based on usage – [[VK Yuri Gagarin|VK Yuri Gagarin]] and [[VK Velikan|VK Velikan]] – it is probable that the VK prefix was used on Russian starships in Star Trek. In the real world, the Russians do not use prefixes for their ship names. V.K. however might be an homage to Tom Clancy. In the book , the primary Alfa-class attack sub is named V.K. Konovalov, in honor of . Apocrypha According to the novels of Diane Duane and Peter Morwood, Klingon starships use a "KL" registry number prefix. Diane Duane's ''Rihannsu'' novels give the prefix ChR for Romulan starships. According to the Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2009) calendar (for the month of December), the registry prefix X was used for static test models. An example was the X-17B which was used for evaluating the performance of a refitted heavy cruiser in the mid-2260s. External link * [http://starchive.cs.umanitoba.ca/?ships/prefixes/ Star Trek Ships: Expanded - Prefixes] at The STArchive de:Registriernummer fr:Registre ja:レジストリ Category:Identification technology